Nove Pratos
by Gold and Onyx Blasphemy
Summary: Estreia: 06 do Projeto Go Blasphemy. R18; NaruSasu; Yaoi; Canon; Sasuke apenas torcia o nariz, enquanto Naruto reclamava Este lugar fedettebayo! dizia em tom baixo, logo recebendo um puxão de orelha de Kakashi.


**Estreia 01 – Projeto GO Blasphemy **

**R18 | NaruSasu | Yaoi | Canon – se não gosta, não leia.**

****Naruto pertence ao seu autor Masashi Kishimoto. ****

**Logo, os autores serão revelados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nove Pratos<strong>

**Prólogo**

Em uma clara manhã de inverno, o sol entrava pela janela daquela simples estalagem à beira da estrada. A forte claridade batia no rosto dos dois jovens adormecidos, forçando-os a despertar. Apesar do sol, uma brisa gélida transpassava entre as frestas das portas, provocando arrepios por todo o corpo e fazendo com que suas peles se tocassem, provocando uma sensação estranha... Houve um sobressalto assim que os olhares se encontraram. A palpitação dos dois corações era audível, quase gritante. O espasmo alterara as respirações, como se algo estivesse terrivelmente errado. Afastaram-se lentamente, porém, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Por mais que tentassem relembrar de alguma coisa, processar as informações era algo praticamente impossível naquele momento. Podia ser a incompreensão causada pelas batidas aceleradas, ou simplesmente... o arrependimento...

~x~

Em uma noite frígida, o time sete recebeu uma chamada do Hokage. O Terceiro havia solicitado para que fossem até a fronteira com país do chá, montar guarda próxima a residência do Damiyou. Kakashi recebeu um pergaminho, onde continham detalhes da missão. Partiram assim que saíram da sala do Hokage.

No portão de Konoha encontraram-se: Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi. Sakura estaria ausente, pois havia saído em outra missão com o time dez. Assim que conferiram tudo, equipamentos, objetivo e aliados, partiram.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao local de destino. O sol ainda não havia nascido. O local apontado pelo Terceiro não apresentava os padrões esperados, já que era um estabelecimento mantido pelo Damiyou. A casa era grande, realmente grande. Paredes cor de vinho e portas de carvalho. Contudo, mal conservadas. Não aparentava ser um local muito limpo também. O papel de parede estava rasgado em várias partes e alguns mostravam bolores e mofo. A iluminação era baixa, vinha de pequenas lâmpadas e velas espalhadas na sala principal. O carpete já estava ralo e desgastado, e os móveis, arranhados e com várias manchas.

Sasuke apenas torcia o nariz, enquanto Naruto reclamava – "Este lugar fede'ttebayo!" – dizia em tom baixo, logo recebendo um puxão de orelha de Kakashi.

Aguardaram, até que uma mulher os recebeu. Era alta e esbelta, mas aparentava ser uma senhora. Seu rosto tinha uma pintura pesada e com cores vivas. Seus olhos eram grandes para o padrão nipônico, e a estreita linha preta que delineava suas pálpebras realçava ainda mais o brilho de sua íris azulada. A mulher vestia um quimono preto com ornamentos cor-de-púrpura, abrindo um longo decote no busto. Sua voz era um pouco rouca, mas suave, agradável de ouvir. Explicou rapidamente a todos o que havia acontecido: os assassinatos e suspeitas, depois, pedindo para falar em particular com Kakashi.

"Eeeeeh?" – exclamou Naruto, indignado – "Porque nós não podemos ouvir também?"

"Porque a informação é sigilosa, Naruto" – respondeu Kakashi, com calma.

Naruto deu meia volta enquanto resmungava por ter sido deixado fora da conversa. Enquanto o loiro caminhava para os fundos da estalagem, Sasuke ficou próximo à porta. Mesmo que Kakashi tivesse dito que não deveriam ficar por perto, sabia que seu nível de maturidade nem se comparava aos dos outros dois companheiros de time. Talvez não fosse maduro o suficiente, mas acreditava ser e isso bastava. Para ele, era um absurdo ser comparado aquelas "duas crianças" – como se também não fosse uma.

Encostou o rosto na porta enorme porta de carvalho, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Como mal entendia as palavras trocadas pelos dois adultos, engatinhou e ficou encolhido abaixo do batente da janela.

— _Okiku-san, afinal, o que quer com tudo isso?_

— _Kakashi... – ela começou, com aquele tom rouco — Você sabe, não sabe? Eu voltei há muito tempo... Logo, eu precisarei ir._

— _E você pretende mesmo fazer isso?_

— _Kakashi – ela continuou – se eu não o fizer, quando poderei... me vingar?_

Continua...


End file.
